1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a compact wide-angle close-focus zoom lens suitable for a single lens reflex camera and more particularly to such a lens having no more than a total of three movable lens element units or sub-units. 2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
Commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 161,070 entitled WIDE-ANGLE ZOOM LENS, filed on Feb. 26, 1988 is directed to compact wide-angle macro-focus zoom lenses which comprise a forward movable negative power focusing and compensating lens element unit followed by a movable positive power variator lens element unit comprising a forward positive power sub-unit and a rearward negative power sub-unit. The illustrative embodiments disclosed in this prior application are directed to relatively short back focus lenses, i.e. to lenses in which the back focus is inadequate to accommodate the viewfinder mirror of a conventional type of single lens reflex camera.